Undefined
The Commonwealth of Oceana holds King Teirvan (1975- ) as its eternal Leader for his great and ever-lasting exploits for nation-building. King Teirvan provided a steadfast guideline of nation-building by advancing a unique idea and theory of founding a state. He developed the idea and theory with the working people at the centre. On the basis of the Supreme Idea , whose essence is that the masses of the people are the masters and motive force of the construction; with King Teirvan as the supreme leader. He put forward an idea of building a people-centered, independent country which realizes the independence of the people, and specified the means, ways and concrete tasks for building such a state, which elucidated all the theoretical and practical problems arising in state building and its activities, ranging from the essence and mission of state power and the fundamentals and principles of building a invincible state to the functions and role of power organs, the mode of their activities and their working systems and methods. He provides our great country with scientific and in-depth solutions to all the problems-the type of a state to be built for the good of the people and the ways to build and develop it. King Teirvan established a new type of government a people’s government, and developed it into a powerful weapon for carrying out the cause of Royalism. He laid down a definition that the people’s government represents the independent rights of the masses of the people, organizes their creative activities and reliably defends them as the master responsible for their living, and ensured that a new society and their activities were steadily improved. King Teirvan turned Oceana into an invincible power based on solid political, military and economic foundations. Having authored the Supreme idea and set it as the guiding ideology of the Oceana, he made sure that the political and ideological unity and cohesion among the working masses was cemented on the basis of the idea so as to make it an unbreakable socio-political foundation of the people’s government. He administered benevolent politics and all-embracing politics to closely unite the masses of the people around the Crown, and devoted his all to ensuring that such people-oriented policies of the crown. This resulted in forming the most durable harmonious whole between the Glorious King and the masses, a single-hearted unity of the whole society more powerful than an atomic bomb. Putting it forward as a matter vital to the destiny of the country and the nation to consistently increase the defence capabilities, he directed great efforts to building up the army and the defence industry. Today the Oceanan King's Army is fully prepared politico-ideologically and in the military and technical aspects and equipped with both powerful offensive and defensive means. The country has a mighty war deterrent. This would be inconceivable apart from great efforts of the King directed at building up the defence capabilities all his life through his extraordinary leadership. He advanced the line of building an independent national economy and made energetic efforts for its implementation, rejecting the appeasement and pressure from big imperialist powers like Teutonia. As it is based on the sound independent economy advice provided by him, Oceana has strictly adhered to the line of independence in politics and self-reliance in national defence, ensuring a material guarantee for the prosperity of the country and the nation with credit. The reliable political, military and economic foundations built by him serve as the fundamental guarantee which enables the Oceana to make steady, dynamic advance along the ever-victorious road not only today but in the future. These exploits will shine forever together with the prosperous and ever-lasting Commonwealth of Oceana.